Love Finds a Way
by BriGirl
Summary: When Light regains his memory of being Kira, something has changed. He no longer wants to be Kira, in fact he hates that he ever was, all because he fell in love. But Light doesn't think that his lover will ever love him, or ever should. Because in Lights mind he see's himself a monster. What if L is the only one who can help save Light from Light? Will love find a way? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello this is my first LXLight story hope you like it! Oh and this chapter is like a intro taste tester... haha... just to put it out there. I promise the rest of the chapters will be much longer! And better! Anyway please reveiw more is comming!

He hated himself. With all of his person he just was disgusted with his actions. How could HE do something like that!

'I'm not a killer!' The serial killer thought, mind swirling.

When Light Yagami held the Death Note, after arresting Kyosuke Higuchi, he got his memory back. Memory though is not what defines our future, and between the time that he gave up the death note and regained his memory, he changed, and so did his future. That was not part of Kira's plan, not at all. But it happened, Light Yagami changed into practically a different person. Even though in all truth he was Kira, he wasn't Kira in the heart, not any longer.

Light was walking aimlessly around the task force building. His fist suddenly took hard impact into the wall next to him, putting all his anger and stress into the blow.

"Fuckkkk..." Light swore as he did a very interesting dance while grabbing his, now broken, hand.

"I have never heard Light-kun use such language, something wrong?" Light turned and saw the dark haired detective at the end of the hallway.

"How long have you been following me!" Light's anger at himself transferred to anger at L.

"I was not following you. Simply going to my room, but you seem to be blocking the way," L pointed his lollipop to were Light was standing then quickly continued licking it.

Light looked to his right were he punched the wall, a huge indent was obvious, he shifted his gaze a little back and saw a door. 'that must be L's room... hmm I wonder what it looks like.' He stared at L. 'He looks so cute eating his candy... WHAT! UGGh What am I thinking! You don't think L is cute!... Yeah he is more like a sexy kinda guy... AHHH! Think clean thoughts Light!... but I like thinking dirty thoughts about L... Oh my god. I cannot believe I am arguing with myself. I have finally stooped so low...'

"Light-kun?" L's voice called him back to reality.

"oh.. uhhh. yeahh umm... sorry I will be going I guess... so you can go in your room. err sorry about your wall, I'll fix it later." Stuttering Light started to walk, well tried to walk away but ran into a wall. He blushed furiously then ran to the stairs.

L watched him leave. The great detective was very confused.

Light stumbled out of the stairwell onto the rooftop. It was raining very hard. But the young killer did not mind. He loved the rain because he could tune the world out and think. So he sat down and let his thoughts consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter! If you read this PLEASE REVEIW! prettty please? :)

L starred down the hallway where Light ran away to. He slowly licked his lollipop, thinking hard. The detective was the best in the world, he could crack a case while on another continent, but he just couldn't understand emotion, even his own. His eyes quickly shifted to were he last had seen Light, but instead of Light someone else walk toward him.

"L! I just saw Light run up to the roof in tears, what did you do?" Scolded the old man.

"I didn't do anything Watari!" whined L. "He just punched a wall, stuttered, then ran away! Hmmm... punching a wall is like Kira, but stuttering and running away is not..."

"Do you consider Light-kun a friend?"

"uhhhh"

"Do you care about his well being?"

"...I..."

"Lawliet answer me now or no cake! Yes or no."

"Yes okay! I consider Light my only friend and I care very much for him!" L quickly said without thinking, scared for his precious cake. Although he did mean what he said.

"Then you must go to him and help him, obviously something is wrong. Go and help him. I'm sure if situations were reversed he would do the same." Watari gave L a kind, fatherly smile.

L nodded. "Yes yes, but i would never know what to say..."

"Just go boy!" Giving him a push toward the stairs.

L, in Watari's head, is like his son and if he knew anything about his 'son' it was he didn't understand feelings, at all. Watari did though and he saw the way Light looked at L and even though L was not aware, the way he looks at Light. Now normally Watari was a patient man who let things happen and didn't interfere, but not this time. He knew they were meant for each other, they just needed a little push, so thats what he would do.

L hated stairs, they were just soooo ugh! After what he thought was surely a thousand flights of stairs he made it to the roof. 'This better be some serious problem! Worth walking up stairs, why didn't I take the elevator! ughhhh'

L walked onto the rooftop, almost at once seeing Light sprawled out on the concrete, a knife next to him and blood flowing out of his right wrist. L's eyes widened in horror, he dropped his lollipop and ran to Light kneeling on his left.

"Monsterrr...monster, monster." Light groaned, made eye contact with L then yelled "I AM A MONSTER! JUST KILL ME NOW!"

L had no clue what to do, he just gaped in horror. Suddenly Light grabbed the knife and went to cut his wrist again, but before he could L swiftly caught his arm. He yanked and pried the knife out of Lights grasp, even though Light swore at him in protest. The detective threw the knife away from them both.

"I need that! I am a monster!" Light cried in hysterics.

"Come here Light, I need to look at your cut." L tried to remain very calm.

"I might hurt you! I am - " Light was cut off by L pulling him onto his lap. L then proceeded to examine the cut, they were quite deep and bled a awful lot. Light was still in a controllable state murmuring monster over and over.

"Light, listen to me Light, you have cut yourself very deep. I am going to have to wrap it so you don't loose anymore blood, okay?"

Light made eye contact with L and nodded, he trusted him. He watched L take off his shirt and rip into strips, wrapping Lights wrists in the t-shirt strips. 'Oh my god! Is L trying to kill me! He looks so damn good... where did he get those abs? He is so close... NO! He needs to get away from me! I am a monster!'

"Go! I am a monster! I am not safe!" Light broke into tears once again.

L took Light in his arms and picked him up, ignoring all protest, he carried Light to his room. Not even complaining about the stairs just starring at the man in his arms. Light was already asleep, nuzzled into L's chest, by the time they reached L's room. His room was large but rather empty. It contained a queen bed, a large bookshelf and a desk.

L gently put Light into bed, carefully tucking him in. L never did anything like this for anyone in his life, but it felt right. At the same time he felt like had no control over his actions. Once Light looked comfortable L began to walk out, he would find some couch to sleep on. Just as he reached the door he heard a voice.

"Wait... Stay... Please?" L turned to see Light sitting up in bed looking him with such hope in his carmel eyes. Light looked into L's black pit eyes and swore he saw them light up. To both their surprise L came back over and got in bed. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed because they had, they were chained together after all, but this time it was different. It was willing.

'He is being so very kind, and to think a year ago I was planning on killing him!' The thought brought tears back to Lights eyes. L noticed the tears and did another very unlike himself thing, he wrapped his arms around Light and pulled him close. Light was in his heaven. 'Maybe I actually bled out' he thought. Slowly all his tears were gone and he fell asleep in L's arms.

L's eyes darted open. he was in his room, but something was different. he looked down to see Lights head on his cheat and arms wrapped around him sound asleep. Light was so peaceful sleeping, L smiled. He brushed some auburn hair out of the mans face then calmly looked at the clock, it read 9:23 a.m.

'WHAT! The task Force would be here at 9:30 for work! I haven't over slept since I was a child!' L thought. L briefly debated waking Light, but considering the state he was in last night figured he needed the sleep. 'I still do not know the reasoning behind Light-kun's irrational display last night.'

L put a pillow in his place in lights arms the ran out of the room to get to work. What L forgot was his shirt was being used as a bandage on Lights wrist.

Watari watched as L ran into the kitchen shirtless. He was stunned at the orphan he considered his son.

"L... I do believe you have forgotten something."

"Sorry, no time to talk, I slept late." L stated as he grabbed a plate of cake and left.

"Slept late... Wait! L don't go in there!" Watari rushed after him.

Watari couldn't didn't catch him before L went straight into the investigation room and straight to his desk. He sat down then stabbed his strawberry-cheesecake as Watari burst into the room.

Everyone stared at L.

Only minuets after L left Light woke in a panic. He wasn't in his room. Then he remembered last nights events, he was in L's room and L was no where to be seen. 'Of course he left' thought Light. His eyes landed on a clock, it read 9:31a.m.

"WHAT!" He was late for work! 'Why didn't L wake me?'

Since it was raining last night his shirt dried very wrinkled. Now if you know Light Yagami then you know his OCD... apperance was always the same. Flawless skin and every hair in pplace on top of his perfect head. His clohes were always ironed in the morning. Usauly constiting of dress pants and a colared bottom never, ever wore the same outfit twice in a week, well scratch that two wekks. You can then see the problem of this morning, he didn't have time to go to his room for clothes so he had to use L's. Light tore his room inside out but couldn't even find a brush.

"I CAN NOT wear what I wore yesturday!" Light became quite frantic in his search.

Finally Light found an old papir of L's (smaller) jeans, they almost fit Light perfect. In Lights own opion though they were ridiculously big. In the shirt section he just grabbed the first white t-shirt he coud find. It's now 9:40, Light gave a little screech and ran out the door.

Everyone stared at shirtless L eating cake.

"What! Why is everyone starring? Is this because I'm the only one eating cake?"

"No ... um Ryuzaki -" Matsuda was cut off by Light bursting into the room.

"So sorry I'm late!" Light the noticed L, shirtless. This was around the same time everyone noticed Light was wearing L's clothing and had untidy hair. L examined his clothing on Light. 'Well he looks nice... reallllllly nice.' L had never thought someone attractive before, but he was starting to notice Lights looks.

"Why is Light-kun in my clothes" L asked, making Light blush.

"Why is L without a shirt?" Now they both blushed.

"It is on your wrist is it not? Now what about my question."

"I didn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday and was already late for work."

"Wait, son were you not in your own room?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"Ummm well, no I was not." Light felt so awkward.

"Why not?"

"..."

"You still have not told me either Light-kun" L interjected.

The two genius' stared at each other.

"L and Light follow me, please" Watari ordered, swiftly leaving the room with the two boys on his heels.

'Aha! Perfect timing for my plan!" thought the old man.

They reached the top level of the skyscraper and continued to follow Watari until he stopped outside a door. He opened the door revealing a room much like a family den or living area. It was medium sized, had a sofa, TV, bookshelf, and other random things.

"Go in." Instructed Watari.

L and Light followed orders, walking in. Just as they Walked in the door behind them slammed shut and clicked into being locked. From the outside.

"Open up!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Boys calm down. I have locked you in here until you work out something, good day." And with that they were left in that room, locked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well here is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy! Any suggestIons about how to write or what to write are welcome! _**Please Read and Review! :)**_

The room is dimly lit, the only light source is a reading lamp resting on a side table. The side table was next to one of those right angle coaches. It has light brown fabric with five red fluffy pillows scatter on the it. In front of the sofa, attatched to the adjacent wall, is a plasma television. Also on the other wall a row of bookshelves are in a line. The door was very thick wood, and locked. From the outside. Two young men stood in the middle of the room starring at the door. They stood in defeat, after trying every way to get out of the room. They had tried picking the lock, breaking the lock, breaking the door, and breaking the wall. In the end all that broke was a lamp shade, and some ego.

"Well, Dammit." L swore then slumped over to the tan sofa and plopped himself down. He stretched out covering most of the sofa.

Light stared at the detective. " You're giving up? But.. but.. Okay. Personally I didn't want to work today anyway."

Light then made his way over to the sofa, sitting in the one free spot next to L's head. L curiously examined the young genius, the man he suspected to be Kira but for some reason didn't want it to be true. Lights mind wandered into deep thought. All he wanted was to relax and spend time with L, but no he couldn't. He unconsencly pulled the rubbed band on his left wrist back and let snap on his skin repeatedly. Light didn't notice L sit up, starring at him. Lights wrist bled from the rubber bands impact, L brought him out his thoughts by shaking his shoulders.

"Light, why?" L asked. Light looked into the detectives eyes, he thought, for second,

"Why what, L?"

L grabbed both of of Lights wrist holding them up. The right was bandaged in L's shirt and the other trickled blood. "THIS! Light Yagami! This." Emotion flickered in the mans eyes, while Lights face fell. He hated lying to L, more than anything.

"I don't know." Light swiftly lied, but that didn't trick L.

"You don't have too lie to me!".

'Oh but I do my dear, dear L!' thought Light.

"Last night you called yourself a monster, you insisted it! Why Light!"

Light stared at L, on the verge of breaking down, when the door opened a table on wheels was pushed in, then the door was quickly shut again. Trying to turn the conversation Light jumped up and grabbed the table rolling it over to the sofa.

On the table there are many trays of various breakfast foods, such as fluffy waffles, french toast, syrup, bacon, and bowl of powdered sugar(for L of course). There was also cinnamon rolls, giving off a heavenly smell. Next to the sugary sweet a full box of sugar squares, Light rolled his eyes seeing this. Also freshly brewed coffee and two mugs sat at the back of the table. Then something at the end of the table caught the to mens eyes, a stack of DVDs and a note on top.

_ L and Light,_

_ I know that you Light did not eat breakfast and L ate cake (how many times must I tell you that is not a healthy breakfast!) So here is breakfast, I will bring lunch later. There is also some DVDs here for you to watch if you'd like. _

_Anyway Goodbye for Now,_

_Watari_

_P.S. Light please try and control L. _

"What! Keep me in control! I am in control!" Pouted L.

"Err yeah right. Well this was very nice of Watari! Breakfast looks great!" Light was begging in his mind that L would not bring up the previous conversation. He began to shift through the stack of movies. "And these are awesome movies! Matrix, Resident Evil, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter! Ohhhh! And Alice in Wonderland!"

"We WILL continue our conversation later Light-kun." he stared into the other mans honey colored eyes, Light returned the gaze.

"Alright, but for now let's have a good time Okay!" Light truly wanted to have fun with L today. "Just forget about all cases and relax L!"

L watched as Light handed him a plate with two waffles, two strips of bacon, and a piece of french toast. To anyone else that's a good breakfast, but not L. He frowned at the plate, it looked so plain, but he could fix that. L grabbed the syrup and proceeded to use more than twenty-five percent of the bottle. Drenching everything on the plate with the sugary substance. Light stared, to dumbfounded to stop L. L then grabbed the powdered sugar, 'sprinkling' (more like dumping almost all of it.) all over the everything. Which in Lights mind was pointless seeing as the sugar dissolves in the syrup, but to L it was necessary. He carefully poured to cups of coffee, holding the mug with his thumb and index finger he passed one to Light. Light took the glass happily, coffee was his favorite. He took his first sip of delicious freshly brewed coffee, but his moment with his bean juice was ruined when he saw L. L was dropping the fifth sugar cube into coffee, sixth, seventh, eig- Light grabbed the eighth sugar cube before it fell into the cup.

"L, you are going to die of diabetes! Or a heart attack! You need to stop eating so much sugar and excise! You need a plan..." L toned Light out and began to eat his breakfast. After awhile he noticed Light joined him. Lights plate had considerably less sugar though.

After finishing both their plates, L eyed the steaming cinnamon rolls. Light followed his gaze to the treat. His eyes narrowed evilly. Light then grabbed the tray of cinnamon rolls and ran across the room. L gaped at the young man.

"What's wrong L? Did you want these?" Light smirked expecting L to run over in get them or yell at him, but not this. Before he knew it a waffle hit him on the head. "What?"

Suddenly L was firing waffles at Light. Well, just like L, Light never let a challenge go so before L knew it cinnamon rolls were being fired back at him. At first he tried to dodge the first few, but L being L caught one with his mouth to eat the treat. Unfortunately Light ran out of rolls while L grabbed other breakfast things such as french toast to shower Light with.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Light gave a battle cry as he ran at L tackling him to the ground. In the process all the table fell to the ground. Light reached over and grabbed the bottle of syrup planning to attack L with the sticky content. Before he could L flipped him over took the bottle and drenched Light in the syrup. They both laughed hysterically rolling on the ground.

"L!" Light gasped in between laughing. "You ruined my shirt! Well actually you ruined your shirt! Hah!"

"Just take it off, I mean thanks to you I'm shirtless too right?" L grinned. 'Is this what a real friendships like?' He thought.

They both continued to laugh at each other, at them self, and the whole situation.

Ignoring the mess Light brought the movies back over to the sofa where he sat down next to L. The two men were both shirtless lounging on the sofa.

"Alright L, I put Matrix like you asked."

"Then Alice in Wonderland right?"

"Sounds good!"

They're having a great time, already on their second movie. Alice in Wonderland was both of their favorites, L especially loved the Mad Hatter. They laughed and joked together quoting characters before they spoke their lines.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M" said the Mad Hatter on the screen.

L looked over at Light. "As am I."

"As are you what?" Light looked confused at the detective.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M, like the Mad hatter is in the film." L explained. "Let me think... Mysterious, Murderous,Mellow, Manipulative and the best for last Monster. Monster is a good M word don't you think Light?"

Light was far from dumb he knew what L was tricking him into 'that'

conversation.

"Monster.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank to all those who have reviewed or added this story to your favorites! It means a lot! Please read and review! I love feedback!

I don't own death note :( sad face

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M" said the Mad Hatter on the screen.

L looked over at Light. "As am I."

"As are you what?" Light looked confused at the detective.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M, like the Mad Hatter is in the film." L explained. "Let me think... Mysterious, Murderous, Mellow, Manipulative and the best for last Monster. Monster is a good M word don't you think Light?"

Light was far from dumb he knew what L was tricking him into 'that'

conversation.

"Monster.." Lights eyes practically bulged out of his eyes.

"Yes Light monster, now explain why you thought, more like think yourself a monster." L sat up from his relaxed position starring intently at the younger man. "Light-kun there are no cameras in here do not hesitate. Do you not trust me?"

Light looked into the detective's immense dark eyes. Lights mind was on fire, all he wanted to do was tell L, but no he couldn't. Could he? L would turn him in and then he would be executed, well isn't that what Light wanted anyway? Death. He began physically shaking. L, the only person Light Yagami has ever loved. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him, 'but I already have' thought Light. 'Whats done is done'. He thought of all L's sleepless nights, him biting his nails in fret, going to all extremes just to find Kira, who was in front of him. He would not let the one he loved work go to waste, not this time. 'For L.' the murderer thought. 'Only for L.'

Light looked up into the mans eyes, taking a deep breath before wishing his death sentence. "L, I uh I..."

"Go head Light, please tell me, tell me why you have hurt yourself."

"I am a horrible monster who deserves only a horrible death. I never wanted it! I just.." Stop making excuses and tell him thought Light. " I'm Kira. I. Am. Kira." His face fell.

The pair starred at each other as if waiting for the other to make a move. They were sitting the sofa bodies facing one another.

"I already knew, but I'm glad you told me yourself."

"Go ahead then Lawliet, tell the task force and turn me in. I'll go willingly, I promise." Light clasped a hand over his mouth realizing he said the detectives real name. L eyes got bigger on shock.

"What... How!? If you know my name why haven't you killed me yet?" For once in his life L was lost.

"I could ask you the same thing you know. You knew I was Kira but did nothing. I figured your name out when I over heard Watari scolding you about sweets a couple months back. I have no desire to kill, especially you. I do not wish for these powers any longer, I wold give them up but I am frightened to whom they may go to next. Therefore I will die with the death note so the world will be free of Kira." Light didn't say he planned on dying within days, L didn't need to know that.

"Light-kun wishes death? Don't think such things it saddens me."

"You must turn me in Lawliet."

"I do not want to."

"You have to."

"No I don't."

"It's your job L."

"I'll quit."

"I'm a murderer arrest me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"I don't know."

"I love you! God dam it! Your the one I have ever loved! Not even my you have to turn me in!"

They both froze at Light's statement. Light blushed furiously. At this point they were both standing unaware the conversation turned into yelling.

"Oh." Was all L could manage. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Watari.

"I heard yelling is everything alright?" The man seemed quite concerned. L nodded his head hoping his was not blushing. Before either could do anything Light bolted through the door away from both of them. Watari looked at L.

"He ... He ... What does love feel like Watari?" he cocked his head up at the old man. Watari took L's hands and sat them both down on the sofa.

"You love him? Then you know it feels better than anything on earth. You are willing to put anything past you just to be with them, you never stop thinking about them, and bad things about them don't seem that bad. Like them being Kira."

"Were you ever in love Watari?"

"That's a story for another day dear boy." Watari gave him a gentle smile. "Right now you must focus on the present. How much are willing to do or give up for him?"

"Anything-" Watari put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me, tell him." He pointed to the door. "Before it's to late."

L hugged his father figure and whispered "Thank you Wammy."

He thought about all the dead, all the human lives wasted. About the familys who grieved. How he was responsible. He thought about L, the only person he ever truly loved. How much he wanted to be held by him one last time. Even though he didn't deserve it. He thought about that he, himself, Light Yagami, Japans best student, the flawless handsome genius, was a monster. A murderous monster. He was Kira and Kira was him. And the one person he loved would never feel the same. He took one last look at the world then stood on the edge of the skyscraper looking down. This was it, he would die here and now. He took a breath and leaned forward with one face in his mind as he fell.

The face had porcelain white skin, wild out of control raven hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it. His eyes were huge black beauties, most people saw them blank but not Light, Light saw them full of emotion. The mans smile made Light melt, he showed no teeth, it was cute. Light then saw flashes of memory of the man he loved so dearly. Playing tennis after they first met and having coffee flashed through his head Then he saw something that hasn't happened. He saw himself sitting on the mans lap, they were holding each other on a sofa, smiling warmly at three young teens who were playing with a toddler on the floor before them.

Light was pulled to reality as warm tears streamed down his face. He took a moment to realize he wasn't falling to death he was stopped. He look up to see L half way off the building himself, clutching Lights torso.

"You fucking bastard! I realize the feelings I have for you are love and you go kill yourself! Forgot about falling to you death I'm going to drag you back up here and kill you myself!" L was sure stronger then looked, he hoisted Light up onto the roof. Light stared in awe at the man he loved.

"You, you love me?" Light asked hopefully new tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Yes, I do with all my heart. Don't cry, come here." L wrapped his arms around Light. Light flashed back to his vision before L caught him.

"But I'm Kira!"

"I. Don't. Care."L smiled down at the shaking body. "And don't worry I have a plan. I will tell you later. Right now let's get you inside."

"Am I dead?" Light asked quite seriously. L smiled that smile and shook his head, then put one arm under Lights knees and the other his neck and lifted him bridle style. Carrying him gently off the roof top onto a flight of stairs inside. Light had never been to this staircase before, they were very wide and the ceiling extremely tall. L sat him down and then sat himself down slightly bellow Light. The two sat in silence for a moment before L spoke.

"You know Light there are monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster. Light you are no monster, I am."

Light blinked then said. "I am still a monster just a different type, maybe we can be monsters together? Together we can rid each other of our monsters and demons." To anyone else that would almost be an insult saying you are a monster but to them it was a statement of Light asking if they could be together.

"I would like that." L said softly. Light slowly leaned in to L placing his lips gently on his. To Lights surprise L kissed back, his lips were warm and gentle.

They sat there together holding each other, monsters of society together.

The next morning Light and L woke in each others arms in L's bed. They looked at one another smiles plastered to their faces. Light was far from mentally stable yet, but simply having L made it better. And L was still unsure about how to handle a relationship, but he wanted Light more than anything. Then the bliss ended when the couple looked at the clock. 9:02. Light gave a gave off a high pitched squeal. L chuckled softly.

"Don't you fucking laugh at me! I don't have time to take a shower! And my hair product is in my room!" Light fumed.

"Heh your cute when your mad." Light glared. "Watari brought most of your things here they are already in the dresser and the bathroom."

Light scrambled to the dresser picking out brown slacks, a white collared bottom up and a an orange tie. Before L made it out of bed Light was in the bathroom frantically getting ready. L laughed to himself, Light use to make L get up two hours early so that he could properly get ready. L simply striped down to his boxers and went to pick out todays clothes.

"L I was wondering..." he blushed seeing L half naked. L smirked. " Ahhh never mind!" the bathroom door quickly slammed shit again.

They managed to make it downstairs within fifteen minutes to spare. As soon as they walked in the kitchen Watari sat them down on the bar stools that belly up to the island counter for breakfast. He made eggs and bacon today with no sweets for L.

"Thanks Watari! This looks delicious! You need to teach me your tricks sometime." Watari beamed back at Light.

"That would be great. Now make sure he eats it all Light I must attend to something."

Light leaned over to L and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Eat up Mr.!"

L groaned. "It doesn't have sugar! It is less than 1% chance I'll eat that!"

"Well as you taught me L even 1% is possible, and in this instance will happen."

Light stabbed the eggs with his fork. "Open up!"

"Nooooo!" L threw himself on the floor dodging Light. Light went down after him laughing. L ran to the other side of the island, Light followed quickly. They an around the kitchen, L screaming in protest, Light laughing his head off.

"Come here Lawliet!"

Light tackles L to the ground pinning him still. L clamped his mouth shut refusing to open as Light to pry it open. Light grinned evilly then began kissing L passionately, gaining entrance to his mouth he pushed his tongue in. he pulled back and L reclined his mouth.

"So you'll open for make out sections huh?" Light taunted, L grinned and nodded. "Eat the eggs!"

Light started to tickle L relentlessly. They both couldn't stop laughing. "Lighhh- tt stttttop-op! " L laughed harder.

Neither noticed the task force and Misa walk in staring at them. Light pinning L down tickling him.

"Not till you eat your breakfast!" Light shouted.

"NEVER!" L laughed.

They both froze seeing their company. Glancing at each other Light jumped off L and L sat up. Light started to explain as much as he could.

"I was errr trying to get L... Uh I mean Ryuzaki to eat a non-sugar Breakfast but he would open his mouth so I tickled him..." Light baffled.

The task force nodded and walked out. Wow they were stupid was all Light, L, and Misa thought. Misa glanced between the two nodding. "Righhhht". She said and walked out to leave it to them.

The lovers made eye contact then broke back into hystarical laughing.

Misa-Amane was a fake in almost every way. For one she faked to be IN love with Light-kun, she loved him but was not in love with him at all, and she faked being so dumb. She made the connection between Light and L long ago like way long ago. She was actually the one who talked to Watari about setting them up.

All she wanted was their happiness and maybe they took a step closer to it but not enough it was time to take things into her own her hands. She had a pretty good plan, she would start out simple. Misa smirked her actress carrier would come in handy it seems.

Misa saw Light and L talking in the hallway outside the investigation room. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Lighhhhhhhttttttttt!" Misa squealed as she ran and gave him a hug. 'I most seem so annoying' she thought. "It's our date day!" she turned to L "Ryuzaki remember you promised you'd let us have a couple dates! Well I chose today!" Before either protest she added. "how about you come with me and my Light! You could use some time out of this building you know, and you can make sure we aren't Kira or whatever!" Misa kept her bubbily act the whole time, smiling hugely.

"Uhhh... Misa where did you want to go?" asked Light

"That coffee shop downtown it has the best chocoate cake in Tokyo!" Misa laughed inwardly she had trapped L.

"Yeah good plan Misa! We do need to get out and you need a date lets go!" A now enthusiastic L exclaimed running toward the door.

When they got to the coffee shop Misa was beyond happy everything was going perfect! They got the most private seating in the back. After sitting a waitress came over take their orders.

"Can we please have one coffe, black, one calm tea, a Shelly Temple and two slices of chocolate cake please?" Light asked politely. He already knew what each of them always wanted.

"Actually no Sherry Temple, I gotta go to work now! Byeeee!" Misa winked a the waitress who she informed ahead of time the plan so she could get Lights favorite seating. With that Misa ran out.

"Wait what?" the pair exchanged a confused look.

"Well Light-kun since Misa-Amane has left I guess it is not just us.. Does this make this a date?" asked L. Light smiled at his socially awkward friend.

"Well typically you go on dates with you boyfriend or girlfriend. Are you my boyfriend L?" Light smiled at the thought.

"Hmm I hope so I want you to be my boyfriend."

"As do I. So this a date." Light smiled.

"hehehe aww here is your coffee, tea, and cake!" the waitress looked quite pleased. The two blushed and thanked her.

L started pouring sugar packs into his tea he stopped at thirteen because Light glared at him. He then downed on his cake. Light sipped his coffee. "Mmhhhmmm"

L smirked. "Your moaning to your coffee? Can't wait till I get you in bed. Ow!" Light hit him on the side of his head. He then took L's fork and took a piece of the chocolate cake, there were only two bites left.

"Open wide..." Light whispered seducingly. L gladly did so, being fed by Light was fun. Light cut the last bite in half putting half in L's mouth. Then he took piece and ate it. His bottom lip covered in icing. He heard the waitress giggle but ignored it, he was having fun.

"You ate MY cake! No one eats my cake!"

Before Light registered what was going on L lean into him and kissed him, licking the chocolate off his lips. "Mmmmmm" they both moaned.

"Aawww OMG! You two are my new favorite couple! Misa will be soooo happy! She thought it would have taken longer!" the stupid waitress talked to much. The lovers glanced at each other eyes saying, what.

"What do you mean Misa will be happy?" Light inquired.

"Oh well she set you too up, we are roommates well she couldn't live at our place for a couple months I'm not sure why but yeah we are back to being roommates and shes been trying to set you to up for ages! But apparently you two were to busy arguing to notice! But NOW your together! Yay! Oh btw Misa took care of the check you can leave when your ready!" she squealed once more and walked away most defiantly going to call Misa.

The lovers look into each others eyes and smiled maybe things weren't gonna be so bad. Watari and Misa were on there side, now they had over the task force. Oh and Lights dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Thank you to those who review! Suggestions are very helpful! Now please read and review! :) _

_FYI: I changed people's ages slightly, so deal with it! Haahahhahahaha! XD_

_So there isn't any confusion here is age chart of the important characters that have been introduced thus far! _

_Sayu Yagami: 17 Years Senior in High School (Necessary change for later plot)_

_Light Yagami: 20 Years_

L Lawliet: 24 Years

###########################

Light woke in a panic. This was his second week of nightmares. They are all very similar, it scared Light seeing as he always heard reoccurring dreams aren't normal. The nightmares were always about Kira coming after him to kill his loved ones. Every night L would be killed in front of him, sometimes even tortured. Kira would laugh at him like a crazy man, a crazy man who looked exactly like him. Last night one variable changed, another another person was in his dream land, his sister. His littler sister.

Sayu Yagami was a pain in the ass when came to annoying her brother. She knew how to push his buttons just to get a reaction out of him, but Light loved her. She was his little sister, his and only his. When they were younger their parents would never pay any attention to them, they still and never will either, sure they cared about their grades but that was for reputation, nothing more. Cheif Yagami could be one hell of an actor in public, but he didn't care about Light. At home his parents either ignored their children or scolded them for not being perfect. Light, once he was older and saw this, took his sister under his wing. He would encourage her to do what she loves and be imaginative. The uptight genius was a different person to his sister, he was a father.

The moment she entered his nightmare he wanted to die, not his sister. Sure enough after Kira killed his lover he tortured Sayu relentlessly before killing her. He couldn't take the agony anymore he would surely explode. His L and his Sayu dead before his eyes.

Light looked at the sleeping man next to him, any other time Light would want to just sit there and stare at the man, but he needed to get out of the room. Not wanting to wake up L he crawled out of bed silently as possible. He took off his red sweat pants and the 5K race t-shirt he had worn to bed. He pulled on a pair of pants on and buttoned a white shirt three quarters of the way up. He gave final look at L and walked out of the room. Light didn't know what he was doing or planning on doing.

Light walked through dark halls of the task force building. There were only three people in the building including himself, so he should have no problem running into people inquiring why he is out at four in morning. He almost wished more people were there though, an empty skyscraper is weird. The halls are eire as Light slowly walked through them. this floor was dimly lit since it was where he and L slept on it. he had no clue where Watari's room was, amybe on this floor too? Light kept walking, he kept seeing the video cameras blink there lights as he went by, always watching him. 'I cant be by myself anywhere in this god damn building!' he thought. 'I wonder if the front doors are unlocked... no I cant leave.'

He made it to the elevator entering the metal machine and pressed the button that said Floor 1. He felt the jolt as the elevator headed down. The walls in the elevator were reflective, to Lights displeasure. He stared at himself, wrinkled shirt and pants, shirt not buttoned all the way, messy hair, huge bags under his eyes, all in all he looked a wreck.

Ding.

In a zombie trance he walked out of the elevator into darkness. Light couldn't see a thing just pitch black engulfed around him. Sighing he felt for the wall guiding himself down a hall. In honesty he didn't know what hall this was, much less where it was headed. He just kept staggering forward, his hair all in his in his face. If anyone could see him he probably looked like psychotic freak, luckily no one could see him.

'Whats wrong with me! They are just dreams, no thats not the only thing bothering me. Just what is it!' Lights mind wouldn't stop turning. Slowly Light slid down the wall he touching, putting his knees to his chest and his head between his knees. Before he knew it he was asleep.

...

He was looking at his family's home, he watched Sayu Yagami come out of the house in her school uniform and began walking down the suburban street toward her school. Light ran after her.

"Hey!" She didn't flinch at his voice. "Sayu! Sayu? Wait up!" Light continued after his sister.

He was soon walking next to her on the sidewalk, she still didn't flinch. He waved a hand in front of her she didn't seem to see it. Light froze. 'What's going on!?' He thought. Then he realized something, Sayu was walking through him.

"AAAGHHH! How... what!" While Light was having a break down as Sayu kept walking to school. Light dashed after her. She rounded a corner in front of him and screamed. Light ran faster then he thought possible to see someone in all black, face covered in a mask. The person stabbed her in the stomach, then twisted the knife. She and Light screamed. Light tried to tackle the attacker but simply went straight through him. He looked around at all the other people walking the streets who did't even notice the girl being stabbed.

"Noooo! Sayu! Sayu!...Someone help her! Don't just keep fucking walking" Light felt tears stream down from his eyes.

The attacker stabbed her at least five more times, each one both Light and Sayu screamed. Light continued to try to stop the attacker, but he couldn't he was helpless.

"Sayu... I'm so sorry. I will save you! I promise!" Stabbed again.

The person licked the knife and laughed. Light wanted to die. The the person took some of Sayu's blood and wrote something on the sidewalk, but Light to busy trying to save his sister. She sat there crying and screaming in pain as she bleed out, Light tried to stop the bleeding but every time reached straight through her.

"No no no no this can't be happening!"

Light read the sidewalk it said I'M COMING FOR YOU. He quickly turned around to see the person take his screaming sister and through her in his car. The car started off speeding away, he ran after it.

Everything went black.

...

"NOOOO! SAYU!" Light woke up sprawled in the hallway he fell asleep in. Looking up he saw the task force, Misa, Watari, and L looking down on him, all looked very worried. L spoke first.

"Light-kun, we heard screams and found you here, it was a nightmare you are ok." He starred into Lights eyes, Light saw concern filled them, even through no one else could see it.

"No. I have to go! Sayu... I have to find her!" Before anyone argue Light jumped up and pushed them out of his way running for the exit. Everyone reacted.

"Aizawa, Matsuda, follow him by foot! Don't stop him just don't let him leave your sight!" L barked orders. "Misa and Mogi stay here just in case, Watari please drive me to Miss. Yagami's school." Everyone dispersed. No one had seen Light come close to breaking down besides L, but this was worse he was crazed, mentally ill from stress and finally snapped.

...

'I have to save her!' All of Lights other dreams weren't very realistic, he knew it was a dream, but this time he still thought it might be real. It also helped that it was a matter of time before Light snapped and since it happened now he thought his sister was dead. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. Luckily the high school was only three blocks away, he already could see it ahead of him. It was a formal building and a great school. Trees and grass covered the grounds, but Light paid no attention to his old school, or the memories he had there. Light didn't pay attention to the starring people. Light Yagami was rather well know, especially at this school. The smartest, kindest, just most perfect student ever. Now he was back looking like a mad man running into the school. The office lady just starred and couldn't even yell after him to stop.

He ran down the school hall, still in full sprint. 'It's 7:35, so she is in first period, judging the order she does her homework in the morning she must be in Reading class.' The twenty year old remembered very clearly the lay out of the school, reading class was by the courtyard. That was the classroom he first saw the Death Note, but no time to worry about that. 'Yes that's the class! I can see it from here!'

Light reached the door and yanked it open. The classroom wasn't to big, could fit a class of 25 maybe. The wall across from him was covered in windows that showed the courtyard. The walls were covered in motivational posters and pieces of students poetry and writing. The room was filled with desks, all but two filled with students. At the front of the room the the teacher had stopped writing a definition on the bored, starring at his former student, in fact the whole class room seemed to be frozen starring at Light. Sayu was seated in the back of the classroom by the window, the same seat he use to sit in. Normally this would be a horribly embarrassing moment, but not this time. She stood up very worried, by Lights appearance something was not right.

"Sayu!" Light cried, he ran through the jungle of desk to her, engulfing his little sister in a huge hug. "Your alive! I saw this man... well or women didn't see the face and.. and they took you! And..." Tears streamed out of the young mans eyes.

Time seem to freeze for Sayu. Her brother meant the world to her, they were are time. Not once had she ever seen her big brother cry, not when their grandparents died or his hamster. Though Sayu still suspected Light may have dissected the hamster for 'educational' purposes. But here was his big tough brother who always shielded her from the world crying, well more like bawling his eyes out.

"Light are you okay? You don't seem well." Light yanked at some of his hair. Sayu widened her eyes at the sight of her brother. "Sir. Would you mind if I left with my brother?"

"Not at all Miss. Yagami, please take care of both you." The teacher looked very worried at Light.

"I don't need help! You needed help so I came! I promise I'll never let anything happen to you Sayu!"

"Okay Light, thank you for coming to help me. Let's go now okay? Let's get you home." Sayu grabbed her school satchel and threw it over her shoulder. She put one arm around Lights waist and other held his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Her peers stared in awe. Everyone knew Light Yagami, but not like this. He looked so distraught and depressed. They watched the pair slowly leave the room, Light using his sister as support whispering the whole time something about promises and Sayu's name over and over. Once they left the room the students looked at their teacher as if asking for answers he didn't have.

...

It took a good twenty minuets for Sayu to get Light outside, because every couple minutes he stop and breakdown. Sayu spotted a bench in front of the entrance to the school, sighing in relief she sat her brother down and kneeled in front of him. She finally had a good look at him. He was a hot mess, not only his clothes and hair but he looked like he hadn't slept in days and wouldn't stop shaking like a leaf. She stroked his arm listening to his mumbles.

"Light, Light listen to me darling, I am safe okay?" She lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "See? I am right here nothing to worry about, alright?"

"B-b-b-but I saw with my own eyes! I couldn't so anything! It was awful Sayu! I promise never to let anything happen to! Anything!" The strength of Light's voice returned.

"Anything? What an awful promise to make! If nothing ever happens to me it wouldn't be any fun at. And you know I love some action" Sayu pointed out, smiling warmly. "How about I promise you something instead? I promise you, Light Yagami, the best big brother ever, that no matter what happens I will find a way back to you. No matter what stupid thing you do I will always be here. If you get taken away from me I'll follow anyway. I don't care what happens I will find a way to be by your side. We're a team." Light smiled slightly down at her.

"And I promise you, Sayu Yagami, my precious sister, I will ALWAYS find a way back to you, and be by your side. No matter what the circumstance, I will be there."

The sibling stared at each for a moment then crashed together in a embrace. L, Aizawa, and Matsuda had ran up behind the pair, they watched the exchange of promises.

"I love you little sister."

"And I love you big brother."

"Aww! Thats so sweet!" Matsuda exclaimed before either of the other men could stop him. "Oh! Er... sorry!" Putting his hands over his mouth.

The Yagami children stood up looking at their audience. "Don't you worry Matsuda! I do believe Light should go home and get some rest, now." Smiling at the funny adult.

"Home?" Light questioned."Can't I go sleep at the task force building?"

"That's what I meant silly! You think I would consider that hell hole your home?" Everyone else seemed confused, but Sayu did not stop to explain instead she spun on her heel to face L, glaring at him."Now you listen up Mr.! I don't give a shit how great you are! You are going to give Light time off the dam Kira case to rest up! Scratch that, you are going to FORCE Light to not work on the case and rest. Got it! You better! Cause you don't mess with this bitches big bro! I will hunt you down if you don't take care of him!" L felt extremely intimidated by the youngest Yagami who was pointing an accusing finger in his face. "That goes for all of you!" Sayu said pointed at each of them, noticing her father was not present. "Where is my father? Not that I want him here just curious."

'Dang this girl talks a lot!' Thought L. "Yagami-sun was still working when we went after Light. He said something about.. errrr Light being to dramatic and he'll be fine. We didn't think so though." The other task force members nodded in agreement, looking for Light's reaction but got none, Sayu on the other hand was pissed.

"That fucking bastard! I hope karma is a real bitch to him and I hope I'm there to watch! That dick-headed ass-hole self-fish prick!" Light put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't know you could curse so much in three sentences..." Aizawa wispered to Matsuda. Sayu muffled something into Lights hand.

"I have seen her do worse." Light said nonchalantly. "Now I was going to ask you, Sayu, could you please come back with me. I want you out of my sight quite yet."

"Light it shouldn't be a problem for Watari to give her a room next to ou- your room." L tried not to blush since he almost said our room. The other task force members may have not noticed, but Sayu did. She glanced between the two men, and then grinned. 'Oh this should be fun!'

"Yes that would be good, I do believe Light has stuff he'd like to tell me. Don't you Light." That was not a question, it was a statement. Light gulped. 'Shit I can not get anything past her!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you to all that have been reviewing! I love you! Please review! Please please please! All and any suggestions are welcomed! REVIEW! :)

###############

"Oh BIG BROTHER!". L and Light were lounging on L's (more like their) bed in their usual attire before Sayu burst through the door. Lights little sister had grown into a very beautiful women. She wore no makeup and looked like an angel, her soft silky locks lays reaching her low back. Sayu wore tight black skinny jeans with leather boots and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. The young girl was beautiful without trying at all, to be honest Light hated it when she tried to look pretty even if it only happen once or twice. He thought his sister was the most beautiful girl in the world and didn't need makeup or to do her hair, but when she did she was beyond gorgeous.

"Light deary we are going to have a catch up night! Don't even look at me like that! You will join me in the fucking movie theatre up stairs! Did you know there was I mini movie theater here! I should have moved in long ago! How loaded are you L?! Anyyyyway, Light you are coming with me, now. L you can join us in twenty minutes and we can all watch a movie!"

"Ohhh oh okay Sayu whatever you say." Light knew better then to argue with his sister... But... "Why does L have to wait twenty minutes to join us?". Light winced prepared to get an earful.

"Because Light, you and me have to a heart to heart!" Sayu winked and threw both men a devilish smile.

L grinned. "Well see you in twenty!" Light threw him a look saying you are going to leave me alone with her! 'Have fun Lighty boy!' L thought as Sayu grabbed Light by the collar of his shirt and dragged him from the room.

"Sayu! Your wrinkling my shirt!" Light whined as he was taken down the hall.

L watched them leave his sight then picked his laptop off the floor and placed it his lap. Opening the security camera feed, he saw Sayu and Light enter the mini movie theater. L began laughing to himself.

...

(In Mini-Theater)

Light looked around, it really was a miniature movie theater. The room is dimly lit by several lights edging the rooms border. There is sixth rows of five red theater chairs. Above the chairs a projector is mounted to the tall ceilings. In front theres a huge canvas sheet where films would be projected on. Light couldn't say he was over surprised at the theater seeing as L had enough money to build a whole fucking skyscraper! This just proved how overly loaded the man really was. Sayu went over to the second to top row and took a seat in the middle, patting the seat next to her. Light obeyed and walked over to his sister siting on her right. Sayu suddenly made a fowl face.

"I can't believe you finally realize your gay and don't tell me! you little fucker..." Sayu crossed her arms and gave Light a pouty face.

"Whaa- what.. I... first off finally realize I'm gay? How did you know before me! And just how do you figure this?" Light shouldn't have been so surprised his sister already knew, she could practically read minds! Just by body language and eye contact! But Light was still shocked.

"Oh please! You, Light Yagami, have been obsessed with your hair since the tiny hairs began to grow on your bald baby head! You have a bathroom full of hair products! You spend an hour getting ready for bed! With all your skin care and crap! PLUS you borrow my makeup... and I found your secret stash of your makeup. Not to mention you never show interest in any female... ever. But I have you checking out guys asses in the mall, and you can't keep your eyes off L if he is in sight and he cant keep his eyes off you. So how much do you like him? Is the sex good?" Sayu smirked as Light baffeled.

"We haven't had sex! I am not a male whore or something! Although it would be nice..." Light blushed. "But you kinda got me on the rest of your little speech"

"So how much do you like him?" Sayu asked again prodding Light's shoulder.

"Ummm... a lot a lot a lot a lot?" Light's cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. 'I love him. I love him is what I want to say, but should I?' Light thought.

Sayu squealed. "You're in LOVE!" She dragged out the last word. "Amit it! YOU. LOVE. HIM."

"Fine! I'm in love with L. Just don't announce it, no one else know yet. Are you okay with this?" He asked nervously.

Sayu pulled him into a hug, stretching over the movie seats. "Light Yagami what did I promise you? No matter what I'm here. Besides I already knew you were gay, its not like I'm a homophobic, bigot like our parents. If you love this L guy, then so do I!" Sayu said pulling out of their hug.

"Thank you, Sayu." He said smiling.

"By the way what will you do about the rents'? Eh never mind don't you worry about that right now, we can figure that out later, but your not telling me something. What is it?" Sayu knew there was something her brother was hiding.

...

(L's room)

L had watched and listened to the conversation, he couldn't help it the curiosity got the best of him. He smiled giddily when Light declared his love. Was that what this feeling was? He had asked Watari and he made it sound like this was love, but he never experienced anything like this before. For now in his head this was love, but how could say that out loud? Then he heard Sayu question what else he was hiding. 'Oh crap'

It had been thirteen mintuets. Seven minuets till he could come to Light's rescue.

Light denied he was hiding anything over and over, Sayu became more suspicious. L watched his screen trying to hear, but they were wispering.

"Dam it!" She was integrating him endlessly, only he was aloud to that.

...

(back to the theater)

"Dam it Light just fucking tell me!"

The pair were now standing up, forgetting the whispering they were yelling at each other.

"I. Am. Not. Hiding. Anything! And if I was maybe I don't want to tell you!" Light shouted, if there was anything he could throw he would be throwing it right now.

"So you are hiding something! Why won't you say!" Sayu yelled backed. "How about this, I will tell you something about me thats not technically good and you tell me, okay?" Sayu said in a calmer voice.

Light's curiosity got to him, something bad about his Sayu? "FIne." he answered bitterly, still shooting daggers from his eyes.

"Okay... err sit down this is unexpected I am sure." Light sat thinking WTF did she do. "To start off this is all illegal, so yeah. I have been helping some underground gangs and the mafia with... missions we can call it. I've been trained in combat and am the best here in Japan." She pointed to her boots. "I am fully armed at all times there a several knifes on me and gun in my boots, just in case. There is a rumor some people don't like me, at all." She looked at Light nervously. "Oh and I smoke, a lot."

"What! You smoke! You could get cancer!" Light exclaimed.

"So.. so your okay with it all?" Light nodded.

"Just be careful please. I can't get mad anyway, I put my life on the line enough." Light said smirking.

"So what's your deep dark secret Light-oo?" Sayu said smiling happily that her brother knew who she really was now.

Light sighed. "I understand if you never want to see me again... or turn me in.. but I have to tell you, we promised we would never keep secrets when we were little. I wont break a promise." Light sighed again, Sayu starred intently. "I am Kira. I no longer kill though, I don't believe in my ways anymore."

'Well not was blunt' thought the teen age girl.

"Okay, just don't die okay? Oh and I hope you wanted L to know because he listening in through that security camera." Sayu reached into her boot and pulled a .22 magnum mini revolver, already cocked, and shot a camera that was in the corner. Light gaped. "Oh relax! I was just letting him know he could come now!"

"Well... er okay... and yeah he already knew." Light just starred at the gun his sister was resetting so it was ready to fire and then putting it back in her right boot. She gently patted the shoe.

"Sayu? You reacted a bit... umm calmly to that. Are you sure your ok? I mean this is big! I'm Kira! I am a killer!" Light couldn't understand why she was so dam calm.

"Light, I don't care that your Kira... I mean I've killed too. But your my brother and my best friend and my go to and you raised me to be who I am! I cant resent you for anything, because I owe me being able to be me to you!" Sayu took his face in her hands searched his face for understanding.

"Buuu-but-t-t I'm a monster Sayu!"

"Light Yagami! I thought I already told you, you are no monster." Sayu and Light turned to the door to see L standing there. "And as much as this is just dandy and great, I'm not much into this mushy stuff so what film will be watching Sayu-kun?"

Sayu started laughing like a mad man. "He's a keeper Lighty!" Her eyes glinted a evil shade that resembled red for a moment.

L shuddered "You laugh like BB." he mumbled so no one could hear him as he walk to Sayu and his lover. He smiled in spite of himself looking at Light. He looked so beautiful, he always did. Him in his brown slacks, that fit him nicely, his white shirt and red tie. Currently tie was all side ways and and slightly loose, in L's opinion it was sexy. L had never that of anyone as sexy before Light, he just was.

Light noticed L checking him out, he gave him a cocky smile. "Like what you see L?"

"Very much Light." L replied smirking.

"Ewww! Get a room! No never mind we are watching a movie, get a room later!" Sayu cut in as she grabbed both boys to the front row and pushed them into a seat, the same seat. Light was on L's lap blushing. "There you can be all snugly, know watch the movie!"

Right on cue the movie began. L wrapped his arms around Lights thin frame and Light snuggled into the man he loved. They looked into each others eyes. Light leaned in and kissed L gently, L deepened the kiss. passionately kissing him, he licked the younger boys lip and stuck his tongue in. Massaging each others tongues.

"Yo Bitches! The movie is starting! Stop Fucking each other in your mind for a moment!" Sayu yelled into their ears.

The couple groaned and looked up to see the title. Sayu began laughing a wicked laugh, she seriously sounded evil. She ended up on the ground rolling in tears laughing her head off. L took a second and joined her, Light fell off his lap scowling. L and Sayu were in tears and Light stood above them arms crossed. The movie title read...

Adventures of Sayu and Light.

The picture was the part that got them. It was Light. He was wearing the disney princess Sleeping Beauty pink dress with the matching tiara. He had a face covered in makeup and sparkles and his hair was in two pig tails. He scowled at the camera, obviously raging about something, but to his displeasure just made him look the part even more. The best part was he looked the same age as he was now.

"Sayu! You little-!"

"Okay L, so last time Light came to visit..." She broke into more laughing. "I knocked him out with this gas... perefectly legal, kinda.. you have NO proof! Anyway then I did this to him!" Laughing evily she winked at Light, he still glared at the both of them. L ,seeing he might be punished to the floor later, stood up quickly. In one movement he snaked his arms around his boyfriend and sat back down in the nearest chair. Light struggled but L was surprisingly stronger in the grip.

"Light, for the record you still look very nice in a dress." L whispered into his ear. In response Light blushed, L chuckled. "Even with piggytails."

The screen flashed in front of them as a new picture appeared. Sayu crawled back into her seat, all three paying attention to the screen. This picture wasn't another embarrassing one, it was Light at two or three years holding a baby Sayu. Light was wearing a policeman costume with a real cop hat on his little head, it practically covered his eyes. Sayu was wrapped in blankets with a hospital tag and she had the policeman hat that would have matched Lights costume on her head. He wore the biggest smile gazing at his baby sister.

"Our grandparents got me that costume and the hat was my fathers, before he was Cheif." Light said smiling.

Pictures kept changing every eight seconds or so. They were all Light and Sayu slowly growing up more and more. Them playing in the yard, chasing after one another, wrestling and playing with PlayDoh. In a few of them a older women or man would be in there with them, but never their parents. Suddenly the slide show froze on a picture.

It was Light standing in front of a younger Sayu. He was maybe seven or eight in the frame. She was attached to his leg, looking terrified. Light was facing his parents yelling about something. The next several pictures changed slowly, they were all similar, each one the pair grew older and Sayu slowly was standing next to Light. When they both were standing up to their parents the photos stopped the pattern. Instead a picture of a funeral was there, neither Light or Sayu in it.

"Grandma and Grandpa..." Light whispered sadly. "They use to take all the photos."

The sideshow sped up flashing photos of the sister and brother in all sorts of places, now taking the pictures them self. Some of them were just one of them in the picture sticking a silly poise. These made everyone laugh. Then the last picture went up.

It was Light sitting on the bench outside Sayu's school with Sayu kneeling in front of him. Light looked horrible, as you already know, that day and Sayu looked worried to death. They were holding hands starring at one another. In the corner of the screen to words were printed.

I Promise.

Light and L starred at Sayu thinking the same thing, how did she get that photo. "I broke into the security camera at school and took that picture." She explained.

"That was amazing Sayu! I didn't know you kept all those photos!" Light praised at his beaming sister.

"One question, What's wrong with your parents?" L questioned, he saw all the photos of them arguing and had paid attention to the sibling comments in the past. Sayu glanced at Light he nodded in approval.

"Our parents paid us not attention and often scolded us for not being perfect. Hints why Light is so perfect, he was molded that way." Light scowled at her comment. "It's true Light. Well to make us perfect they often turned to violence. Light had no older sibling to realize this, so they got their way. He would do everything correctly the first time in order to not be beat, plus that's just his personality. But me... yeah I'm not mommy and daddy's perfect little girl! I liked sports and art, not school. I have never given a shit about school or grades. So they would use violence... a lot. Until Light found out why I had bruises then he would scream at them and he would get beat because of it. But he never stopped... A little beating wouldn't stop him!" Sayu finished smiling at L.

L turned to Light. "This is true?" Light nodded. "He beat you... and you!" pointing a finger at each of them as they nodded. "I never liked that man! I'm gonna kill him if ever lays a finger on you Light! Or you Sayu!"

Light had never seen L get so worked up, but it was kinda cute how mad he was because someone hurt his boyfriend. "That's sweet L, but I can take him now... And if he ever comes close to laying a finger on Sayu I will be with you killing him."

Sayu began laughing. "I can fight a billion times better than both of you combined! Sweet thought but if anyone does the beating, it's me!" She said giving a toothy grin. She crackled her knuckles. "I don't need a weapon to kill either..." She said laughing.

L and Light gave each other a look. "Light, please remind me to stay on her good-side." All three laughed, even though they knew how true the comment is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the wait. I have had writers black on how to go from event to event! :( And sorry for being such a sucky writer!

R&R!

...

Aizawa paid the cab driver and slipped out of the vehicle. 'Another day on this blasted case. We have been working on this case for what seems like forever. There are no clues, to make things worse the killings have stopped. It is good no one is dying but the deaths were our only possible hint to find Kira. L said Kira was just trying to throw the team off with this whole thing. I don't know but I don't think Light's totally innocent. But whats really weird is ever since Light and L came back to work after Lights little melt down I have noticed something. I should talk to Matsuda...'

"Airzawa! Wait up!" He turned to see Matsuda running down the city street, speak of the devil. "Good morning!" he said panting slightly as he made it next to his co-worker. The two looked like normal business man dressed in suits daily, but they were far from that. Airzawa looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Matsuda I wanted to talk to you, but before we enter the building because the whole things tapped." He said sternly, Matsuda looked worried but he stopped were they where along with Airzawa, about thirty paces from the entrance to the building.

"Is something the bothering you?" He asked concerned.

The older man coughed uncomfortably. "Well... errr yeah. I think you are probably better at this stuff... you know you pick up a lot about poeple" He looked strained to amit that he is good at something. It was quite amusing.

"Oh?" Matsuda smirked, he was extremely curious now.

"Yes... You see thing is.. Okay I'm going to just say it. Ever since Light and L came back to the investigation after their short break, because of Light's condition, anyway I noticed something. Light touches L all the time! ...Not sexually ... that came out wrong. But he always is so close to him and at any chance he can he touches him, even just an elbow bump. The thing is Ryuzaki does the same! Not as extreme, but I mean he's L so anythings a lot. I think they are having an affair or in a relationship!" He finished talking rapidly waiting for answer that he was crazy.

"I have defiantly noticed as well! I think they have some sort of relationship, but honestly I think they are perfect for one another!" Matsuda sounded like a teenage girl who matched two people up. "One thing Airzawa, you can NOT tell the chief. You just cant, okay?" For the first time Airzawa had experienced Matsuda being very serious.

"But.. Why?"

"You just can't. Firstly it's his son, so he deserves to hear it from his son. You see I don't think he knows Light is gay. Plus who knows if would accept it, it's just not our business to tell him. And who knows maybe they are just in it for the sex. But there is one person I want to hint it at, so she doesn't get hurt." He honestly didn't like the chief anymore and got a vibe from him that he was not the person they all thought him to be.

"Who would that be Matsuda?" Who was he kidding he knew who, he just wanted to hear it.

"MISA-MISA! Of course" He exclaimed excitingly, Airzawa starred in disbelief at the man in front of him. 'Wow. Just plain wow. How do I deal with this guy? And I still like him!' thought Airzawa.

"Right... We should get inside, we are almost late."

...

L and Light starred at the video servallance in shock. The two of them found it quite fun spying on the task force members. I mean who doesnt like stalking people? Plus it was Matsuda. He alone is very amusing, but him pestering Airzawa, priceless. He always ends up yelling at the younger man, but this not morning. No this morning they had a civil conversation, the topic though did not please L nor Light.

They were in a closet... stop thinking so dirty! They were just in a closet like ALL normal people do as they stalk they're 'Friends'. The closet was small and only lit by L's laptop on which they were watching the video feed. L sat in usual position in front of the computer, squatted knees pulled close to him. Light sat beside him in criss-cross-applesauce, he starred at the screen for a moment taking in what they just listened in on. Light suddenly jumped up.

"That is like the rudest thing ever!" Light shouted, flailing his arms about. "How dare they make assumptions! And talk about us! You don't talk behind my back!"

Light was cut off by L bravely cutting in. "Well they are correct though... except for us having sex, that has not happened... yet." Light could swear he saw L looked disappointed that they hadn't had sex, good to know. 'L wants me does he? I like that I will take advantage of that later, aww and he is blushing sooo cute!'Light thought. How cute L was didn't distract him long though because he was pissed. He reached down, grabbed the mans white shirt and yanked him upward, pulling him to his feet.

"I. Don't. Care!" Light said starring straight into L's eyes. L knew, from experience, you don't screw with Light Yagami. You. Do. Not. Unless you want pencils, staplers and other various objects thrown at you, or extremely hot coffee poured or thrown on you. Otherwise never screw with him. Ever. Light then promptly gripped the mans shirt tighter and threw the closet door open, dragging the other man with him. What was on the other side of the door made both of their jaws drop. Matsuda and Airzawa were walking past the closet when Light threw open the door revealing himself and L. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uhh.. Well.." Matsuda began as Airzawa coughed.

"No! Listen up coccydynia twits! You micropallus' need to shitn shut the fuck up! You should be bescumbered! You ninnyhammers! No one talks about me behind my back you fucking assess! And stop making assumptions we weren't 'doing' anything in the closet!" Light raged, he looked very frightening to even grown people.

L put a hand on his lovers shoulder. "Calm down Light, they meant no harm. You sound like your sister when you rage like that. Or a PMSing girl.. More like both, but worse." As soon as he said it he regretted it with his every fiber. "Oh shit."

Lights head snapped to L's attention. "What did you just say... !?"

L slowly back away into the other two men. "RUN!" All at once the three of them sprinted away from the lethal twenty year old.

"You better run you little fuckers!" Light dashed after the three men.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thank you Bleeding Destruction! You gave me a lot of influence to keep it up! :D

R&R! pleaseeeeee REVIEW! I love and need feedback! All ideas and advice is welcome!

...

Panting L, Airzawa, and Matsuda ran as fast as they could into the investigation room. They scrambled through the door in a panic, tripping over one another. Their suits are twisted and wrinkled, and L's out as well. Sweat run down their faces and necks, a pink tinge lye on their checks. The three mens faces looked like they had seen a ghost. The three men had just been chased by a outraged Light Yagami. Everyone had seen a furious Light, because it happens so often, but this time it was worse. He was like... just damn scary. There are no other words to describe the young man. If you've Light Yagami you've probably seen him have tantrum, it's just who he is. He is ill-tempered.

"Everyone act natural!" Ordered L. Airzawa, Matsuda, and himself ran to their desk and pretended to work.

Soichiro Yagami was already in the investigation room working, he had been wondering why no one was here yet, but continued working. He starred at his co-workers as they dashed to their desk in a panic. Even the worlds greatest deceive looked extremely frightened, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Soichiro then looked over at the men sitting next to him, both drenched sweat.

"What the – Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this?" Soichiro Yagami however needed not to wait for his answer, his answer ran into the room. "Oh... I get it now."

"Quick, Yagami-San, he is your son how do you turn him off!" Matsuda yelled out.

Before them was Light Yagami flaming in anger. His hair messy from running, his tie slightly in undone and off to one side, and his white button up shirt twisted. L causally put his hand on his lap to hide his growing member. A blush creeping up already flushed face. Even though Light may be on a killing spree he still looked really sexy. Lights eyes flickered to L's movement they landed on his crouch. 'Likes what he see's does he? Well my Lawliet my not know but he just saved self from my wrath.' he smirked then looked away. While L continued fantascing over his boyfriend, his boyfriend was now over killing Matsuda.

"So now I'm Sayu, a PMSing girl, and robot?!" Light walked over to his own desk opening a drawer and taking out a box of pencils. L desks is directly next Lights, because of the handcuffs in all. As he stood by his desk he paid L not a glance in his direction in the process. Light then began throwing them at Matsuda. "You just have to turn me off?"

The other task force members were on the other side of the room, quivering in their desk. Matsuda was on Lights far left, then his father and his work space, then Airzawa. Pencils whizzed by Matsuda's head over and over. Giving out a shriek he curled up in a ball in his chair.

"Son, you must calm down my boy." Light flinched at his fathers comment, his attention leaving Matsuda.

"What... I. Am. Not. Your. Boy!" He threw a pencil on every word. "You don't care about me! And you!" He then turned to Airzawa who is hiding behind a chair as well. "You started talking about me! You don't talk about me BEHIND my back!" He rapidly threw the pencils soon running out, but no worries he just threw a stapler instead. And his filing cabinet. And his mouse. And his keyboard. And his files. And everything, even his computer, was thrown off his desk. He then turned his back on them and sat in chair. Everyone starred in shock, looking at the destruction of the room.

"Matt's gonna be mad... " L muttered under his breath, as he starred at the damaged computer.

"Hey! Why didn't you throw anything at Ryuzaki!?" Whinned Matsuda. Airzawa and Soichiro starred at the man in utter disbelief, was he asking for the whole desk to be thrown at him? But they one the less curiously awaited the answer. Light looked to his right were L sat in his chair looking back at him. Light swiveled around to face the task force and smirked.

"Because I like him better then all of you."

...

"See you guys tomorrow! I bet tomorrow we will catch Kira!" Matsuda yelled giddily as he skipped out of the room, yes I said skipped like five year old girl or a prancing pony.

"Right... yeah see you guys tomorrow." Airzawa said as he walk out behind the other man.

L just kept tapping away at his keyboard not paying any attention to the departing ask force members. The eire screen reflected in black eyes. His thumb played with bottom lip. Light sat next to him starring at the older man daydreaming about cute L is, even though he hated that he was picking at his lips. The mass murder just wanted to take his thumb off his lip and kiss them endlessly. 'He is so adorable! If my father wasn't here... ' thought Light.

"Liiiight Briiiiiiight!" Misa ran into the room, Light groaned putting his head down into his arms.

"Yeah Light Bright!" Sayu followed in after the giggly blonde. "Lets go prance in meadows with fairies and pixies!" She did a little heel pop and fluttered her eye lashes to express her point.

Misa stabbed her elbow into Sayu's ribs. "You do know I know your mocking me, right?" She crossed her arms firmly across her chest.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Hmmm?" Sayu poked Misa on the noise, Misa growled and tried to poke her back but Sayu grabbed her into a headlock.

"Let me go!" Misa squirmed, today she was wearing a short denim skirt with a sequin pink half shirt which at the moment was being lifted a lot.

L turned to see the commotion. "I will regret asking, but what is going on?"

"Well! Ryuzaki we are going to the zoo!" Misa exclaimed.

"Oh... like you and Light are going on a ehhh date... or something... ?" L blushed slightly not making eye contact with anyone. Light smiled happily 'He is totally all mine! He doesn't want me going on a date with her!'

"NO silly! Light, Sayu, you, and me are taking a day trip tomorrow!" Misa jumped into L's face smiling, he tried to back up slightly disgusted.

"Why are we getting ready for the a zoo trip thats tomorrow? That is not very logical." This girl never made much sense to the detective, plus why hadn't Light broken up with her yet? L frowned at the thought of sharing his Light.

"We are here to make sure you clear all plans for tomorrow." Sayu butted in casually leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Today she was wearing skin tight black leather pants and a leather black biker jacket which revealed to much skin for her brother and fathers pleasing. She sported her usual combat boots, equipped with many weapons, although Light and L had no doubt she had many other weapons hidden on her person. Her hairs pulled into a tight ponytail.

At the sound of his sister speaking Light lifted his head and gaped. "Sayu! Zip your jacket up more!"

Taking advantage of his sons outburst Soichiro spoke up. "I must agree, may I ask what you are wearing? It is not appropriate! I demand you never dress like this again young lady!"

Sayu's hand twitched to her pocket, but she stopped herself after making eye contact with Light. "Hmm... when was the last time I gave a shit... umm never!" She laughed madly. "Oh don't look at me like that! hah! Like I'd do what you told me to! Anyway before my father thought he had a say in my life what were we doing? Oh yes! L clear your plans. Now." Everyone starred in shock at Sayu, especially her father. "Oh and Daddy dear! Time for you to go home to your crazy wife now! Bye Bye Now!" She pushed her shocked father to the door and slammed it in his face, then turned to Misa, Light, and L.

"Well umm we have to catch Kira tomorrow... " L exclaimed lamely, kinda of scarred of the girl.

"Uh yeah bullshit! Everyone in this room knows that not true! We all know dumb-ass! And I don't give a shit as long as Kira doesn't kill another one of my buddies..." She gave Light a dirty look which he shrank back from like a bad puppy.

"Wait a second... Misa doesn't want to say something wrong so umm what do we all know?" Misa asked nervously, she knew but wanted to check because if she blurted that out and it wasn't the case it would end very bad.

"I'll tell you later Misa, we can't talk here, to many camera's." Light swiftly replied, Misa nodded back.

"Well how long do you suppose this zoo will take I have... a place I must be at 6:48" L's gaze would not leave the floor, Light frowned.

"That should be fine, right Sayu?" Light stated glaring at Sayu. "And I can come with you, L."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be up by six! Got it? Now I am going to bed. See yeah in the a.m. losers!" Sayu stalked out of the room.

"Umm goodnight!' Misa yelled happily and ran out of the room.

"Well they left in a hurry."

Light looked at the boy sitting next to him, he pushed himself out of his chair and stradeled L in his. Resting his hands on L's shoulders he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me whats wrong. And don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes. What's going on 6:48? And why such an odd time?" Light questioned, Ltried to look away but Light held his chin still.

"It's nothing, really. That was just the only time avalible." L didn't want to talk about this.

"Whats avalible!?" L still didn't answer. "Oh come on tell me! We can tell each other anything! Unless you don't trust me..."

"I trust you! Fine, I will tell you, but you can't ever repeat this." Light pulled the guilt trick and it worked. "Okay, as you may have already know I am or was a orphan. I never knew my parents, they gave me up. But I did not attend a regular orphanage, I attended Wammy's House, one of the many orphanages our own dear Watari founded, but this one is much more special. It's a place for the best. It's a training facility for exceptionally intelligent and gifted children. One day I will give you greater detail on my childhood but all I will do now is keep it brief. Once I became L the motive changed to raising children to become my successor. Well long ago there was a boy not much younger than me, he was second in line until the kid ranked first committed suicide, then he was first. But not long after that he ran away and became the worlds greatest serial killer. Personally I think he is better than you because he used his hands to kill and didn't cheat by using a book." Light glared at him. "Anyway, I always visit him at least once a month to go talk to him in prison. hah.. well I do the talking he refuses to speak to me. But I bring him strawberry jam, Watari's homemade stuff, he likes that."

Light nodded, that was a lot to take in. "Why the certain time?"

"You never miss a beat do you?" L smiled his cute smile. "I always visit at that time. I doubt he knows why really. At 6:48 many moons ago I was four years old and found something on the doorstep, baby Beyond." L smiled fondly. "He was always my favorite, I never thought A, the kid ranked first, would make a good L. I would have chosen Beyond."

"You mean he is still your favorite?" Light laughed. "Well I would like to come too, I wont even go into the cell if you don't want me too, I will just be there to support you." Light truly expected L to refuse but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I'd like that." L said smiling, Light leaned in crashed their lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay so here is the next chapter! :) Part two of this will be out asap! please read and review! Any suggestions, ideas, or whatever is welcome! Please review! **

BANG BANG BANG. BANG BANG BANG.

Light shot out of bed to see L starring at the door he pointed it.

"Okay thats it! I'm breaking down the fucking door! And I swear if you two are having sex I will kill you!" Sayu screamed from the other side of the door.

CRASH.

The door busted in to reveal Sayu. "Get up you lazy loads! Hurry we are leaving in thirty!"

"Leaving where?" mumbled a sleepy Light.

"To the zoo! And we are gonna gave so much fucking fun you wouldn't be able to wipe the fucking smile off our faces! SO GET UP!"

"You sister scares me."

...

Misa, Light, and L starred at the vehicle before them in disbelief. It was a black sports car with countless bullet holes and scars.

"What are you waiting for get in the car!" Sayu was already in the front seat smoking a fag. The three young adults loaded into the car, Misa ridding shotgun. L took the bag he was holding under his seat, he looked at Light who gave him a questioning look.

"Jam." L explained. "For later." He nodded in response before turning to his sister.

"Um Sayu? Just wondering... WHY DOES YOU CAR LOOK LIKE IT'S BEEN THROUGH A WAR!? You could die!" Light shouted worry writen all over his face.

"Oh I don't know, why are you Kira big brother?" Sayu smiling at her brother, her smile made her look slightly crazy and like she wanted to kill you. Light grumbled in the back seat as L chuckled softly, well until Light shot him such a look that he saw how him and Sayu were related.

...

The car swung into a parking space in front the zoo. The rest of the car ride had seemed to be a unspoken silent treatment between the siblings, they really were quite childish. All but the detective got out the car quickly, all slightly shaken by Sayu's driving. L was not sure what to think, he had never been to a zoo before. When he was a child he did remember some books about them, but that's about it. He cautiously got out of the car, following after his friends. Light turned around to see the even head bitching his lip nervously, eyes cast to the ground.

L felt a warm hand wrap around his own, stroking it gently. "Why are you nervous? Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes." he said smiling. "Is it about going to visit your old friend later?"

"No it is not Beyond, although that too. But it's just I have never been a zoo before. I don't like the idea of wild animals trampling me..."

"The animals are in enclosed habitats you know... They cannot trample you. We will have to give you an amazing experience!" Light tightened his grip and pulled L behind the girls.

L removed his hand from the other mans grasp. "You know your girlfriend is in front of you, and your holding my hand." He whispered in Lights ear.

"We need to talk about that later. But right now let's have some fun!" They all walked into the amazing zoo.

L looked around he could see several habitats from where he was, including giraffes, and prairie molerats. They all looked so closed up, with no where to be free. He was starting to not like zoo's, just by a glance. Light was right that they couldn't trample him, they were caged up in habitats. Sure these were well groomed and taken care of animals, but they aren't meant for cages. They are meant to be free, to go as they please. Like humans. We go can go anyone we want, we don't cage people up, unless your in prison. Yes, L decided this must be a prison for these poor animals, but they hadn't done anything wrong. Deep in thought L hadn't realized Light was dragging him up to the giraffes.

"Thats one fucking tall neck you got there buddy." Sayu told the giraffe.

"Sayu! There are children around! Watch your language!" Light scolded her.

As the two siblings went into another bickering match, L studied the animal before him. It was so beautiful, with it's tall proud neck, and it's bold pattern covering it's body. Seeing the giraffes head so high in the sky made him want to be there too. To see the world from a whole different view. L felt a light tapping on his shoulder, he turned his head right to see Misa.

"Such beautiful creatures. I hate seeing them here, they should be in the wild." Misa said as L nodded in agreement, slightly shocked that Misa could hold a intelligent conversation. "Hey Ryuzaki?"

L gave the girl his full attention. "Yes, Misa-Amane?"

"No need to be so formal you know. Anyway Misa wanted to talk to you about Light." Her face stayed the same, L's eyes bulged slightly. "Don't worry I am not gonna turn to rage or something, after all I was the one that set you two up."

"You had Watari lock us up and the coffee shop?" L starred in shock, Misa's actress skills were better than he thought.

Misa laughed. "All by yours truly. And today too! Sayu and I will leave two be in a couple minutes so you can have a date. With the Kira case you don't have time so I set it up. Anyway to the point. Obviously I want you two together, but there are some conditions. Well a condition I suppose. Break Light's heart and I will kill you with my bare hands, no Death Note needed. If he breaks your heart I'll kill him. Got it?"

Light listened in carefully to the pair talk. Listening in was a relief till the last part. You just don't mess with a crazy chick with a notebook that kills. He looked at Sayu who was listening to, she met his gaze and smirked.

"Well it's a good thing neither of us will die, because no ones breaking anyones heart." Light stepped up behind Misa and L and pulled them both into a half hug. "So Misa you sure your okay with this?" He gestured to L and himself.

"YES! For the last time yes! Now could you let us go, people are starring! And if they recognize – "

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MISA- MISA!" Some young girl screamed, everyone turned to see them.

Sayu leaned in they could hear her. "Run."

The four of them took of running down a random path. But the group of teens was coming from two directions.

"You three go and have fun, I will sign autographs." Misa yelled over the noise.

"You can't!"

"Shut the fuck up Light, I will stay with her and be her body guard now go!"

L grabbed Light's hand and pulled him into the crowd of Misa-Amane fans. Pulling each other though the mob of people until they got out the crowd. They could still hear the cheers for Misa when they stopped running. In front of them read a sign saying 'Panda Exhibit' with an arrow pointing left. Light tugged L onto the trail. The trail was lined in a breath-taking bamboo garden. The pair looked around in awe at the sight, L slowly reached the hand not holding Light's and brushed the plant with his index finger. They kept walking until the end of the path where a huge exhibit was, with a baby panda starring at them through glass. It was so yound and sweet looking. Fluffy and gentle. Light chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" L asked cocking his head to the side.

"It's just the panda reminds me of you!" Light said smiling. "Maybe not quite as cute though.." He went to kiss him when he saw a tear stream down the mans face. "Did I say something wrong!? What's wrong?"

L just shock his head. "No. Nothing wrong."

"L! You have to start speaking your feelings! You dont have to anyone but me, but you need to." The pair sat down in front of the panda. "Please darling." Light said wiping L's tears away, it was weird seeing the great L cry. He showed no emotion on his face, just tears fell silently.

L pointed a shaking pointer finger at the baby panda.

"It's baby Beyond... thats little baby B" L plastered both hands to the glass starring at the creature. "It's all my fault. Everything is my fault Light!"

"That is not true Lawliet! You didn't make him a killer." Light said pulling his love into his lap, stroking his hair.

"Oh but is! It is. I was four years older then him and A. I wasn't ready to have successors! Hell I wasn't ready to be L, the worlds greatest detective! Its all my fault.

"I never liked A much, he just was so social I guess I could say. ! Better than me... and he stole my only friend away! I would help Beyond with homework and have him help me with cases. But never did anything with A, never paid him any attention so he snapped from being number one and killed himself. Because of ME! Because I was the best in his eyes and wanted to reach my level. Soon after that Beyond left blaiming me, which he should, then he became B.B. the serial killer. Just trying to prove he could beat me. When we caught him I could have helped him, got him out of there! Anything! But no, I was a stuck up prick who couldn't understand that I lost my only friend because I was afraid to stand up for him. Afraid of losing being L. I regretted it when I realized what I had done. When I came here to solve the Kira case I got up the courage to visit him, since his prison is here... today is Beyond Birthday's twentieth birthday. Well we don't know his real date of birth, at Wammy's if we don't know your true birth date the day you arrive becomes your 'birthday'. Today is our birthday..."

Light soaked in everything that was said, all he personally could think is this is A's fault. If he hadn't been so weak... but no he shouldn't judge the kid. His eyes snapped down at L.

"Wait todays your birthday!?" Light asked.

"Well yes... but there is no need to fuss over it..." He blushed slightly from the attention.

"Of course it a big deal! How old are you now? And what do you want? I have to go buy you something! You should have told me!" The younger man whined like a child not getting their way.

L chuckled slightly. "Twenty-four years today, and you do NOT need to get me something! I don't want anything." L moved in Lights lap to where he was straddling him, putting his arms around the boys next. "But we could go get cake... If you want."

It was Lights turn to laugh at his detective. "As you wish my love." He breathed into his ear, then nibbled at his earlobe. L shivered in pleasure, starring a hard stare at the man.

For a moment, Light thought maybe he was angry, but before he could ponder it further, L yanked him to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips so soft. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Light opened his mouth with a low moan.

"Um excuse me Mr. and Mr.?" A young voice came from behind them, the couple slowly detached and turned to see a little girl. She's around four and half feet tall, maybe seven years of age. Her hair in two flaming red braids. Her face is pale, shy, and young. Her eyes emerald green, sparkling in the lighting. She's dressed in a pink dress,with a square neckline, her white MaryJanes going perfect with the dress. She seemed like a perfect little girl.

She saw the panic in their faces. "Don't worry I have two daddies too!" She said giving a toothy smile. "I won't judge!"

"Where are your parents?" L asked in a non-caring way.

"Where are your daddies?" Light asked beckoning her toward the two, now standing, men.

The girl looked between the couple. "I cannot read lips that fast. Oh and my name is Sheri."

"Sheri, why do you have to read lips?" Light asked sweetly holding out his hand to hers. Sheri looked up at him and smiles taking his hand.

"She is deaf, is it not obvious? I thought you would have caught on to it Light."

"I am being polite, so shut up."

"Yes, I cannot hear, but I can lip read very well, just not always so fast" Sheri explained looking up at the grown ups.

"Do you need help or something?" Light asked Asher kneeled down so he was at her level.

"Well yes, you see I saw you when walked into the zoo with Misa-Misa... " Her cheeks turned red. "So I followed you in hopes to meet her. She is my idol! Misa's just so pretty and nice! She always says how everyone is beautiful in their own way, you just have to find what that way is. She makes me feel pretty even though I'm deaf and adopted."

L and Light looked at one another. They never knew Misa was this big of an influence. This little girl looked up to the blonde. While the boys just thought of her as the annoying slut, she really was a role model. I kinda of made them feel badly on paying attention to Misa's life. Well they could get Misa and Sayu out the mob of people and make this little girls day. L nodded to Light.

"Okay Sheri, we have a surprise for you! We are going to go eat lunch with Misa-Misa right now and you should come with us, then we will go find your fathers. Sound good?" Light asked smiling gently, L was already dialing his phone.

"Hello Miss. Yagami... err sorry Sayu... yeah.. okay... thats kinda of mean..." L held the phone with two fingers talking monotone to Light's sister.

"Tell her to meet us at that bakery in the front."

L's eyes light up. "Just meet us at the bakery... yeah yeah bye." L hung up the phone. "I didn't know there was a bakery!"

"What was the lady saying Mr. Man?" Sheri asked L as she tugged on his shirt, with the hand that wasn't holding onto Light.

L's eyes widened, he was not use to children or people touching him, unless they were Wammy kids. "She was saying that she would meet us at the bakery... and some naughty words that I am not aloud to say or Watari will be angry with me."

"Will you get a spanking?" Sheri giggle at the funny man who looked like a panda.

"Yes a big spanking for being a bad boy." L laughed softly. "Now lets go get some cake! And you get to meet Misa-Misa."

Light picked the girl up and placed her his back, they both laughing as he swung around pretending to almost drop her. L smiled, in truth he had a soft spot for kids. Maybe he wasn't the best with them but he still liked them none the less. And he diffidently had a huge soft spot for Light, his Light. He smiled at cute he was playing with the girl. Who knew Kira was good with kids? He reminded L of a mother, yeah Light was diffidently the mom in this relationship. L chuckled to himself, he knew never to say that aloud through, if he wanted to live.

"Come on Ryuzaki! Hurry up if you want some birthday cake!" Light and Sheri were already heading back down the bamboo trail. L turned and looked at the baby panda one last time, then quickly caught up with the pair. "See Sheri I told you all I had to do was mention cake."

"Goodbye baby Beyond..." He whispered to himself.

...

Sayu was about to die, well no she was about to make everyone around her die. This was too much! All these people have already talked to Misa and gotten their picture taken so why don't they go away. Well Sayu was about to make them go away forever if they didn't shut up. What she really needed was a mission, a good old assassin mission. Where she could get a little dirty, thats what she needed. Right now she just needed to get herself and Misa to that damn bakery.

"Alright everyone! CLEAR OUT! As Misa's manager and body guard you need to clear away at once! She has somewhere to be, so please kindly let us through. Thank you." That was said a lot nicer than she wanted but she had to act all nice and shit. Well the nice shit worked because the crowd dispersed leaving Sayu and Misa. "Well I didn't think it would be that easy... now lets go." Sayu began walking toward the entrance.

"Wait where are we going? We aren't leaving are we?" Misa whined behind Sayu. "Sayu? Are you listening Sayu?"

...

Light still had Sheri on his back as they walked in the bakery. L walked carefully behind them looking over his shoulder. He noticed a figure was following them a while back, and hadn't stopped yet. The person looked young, around his and Light's age. The person wore a black hoody covering their face, so genders undetermined. He couldn't tell much more from the glimpses he got.

They sat down in a booth, L sat on the end with Sheri in between Light and him. They left the other side empty for the girls who had yet to arrive. L looked around for the stalker and sure enough there they were sitting a couple tables away.

"Light" L said calmly. "We have a code stalker."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

sooooo sorry for taking so long! :( school started so everything was out of wack but I will update more now! :D

Please REVIEW!

...

Previously

"Light" L said calmly. "We have a code stalker."

...

Light froze from coloring a picture on the menu with Sheri, he dropped his red crayon and looked up at L. His face fell taking in what he just said.

"Not again!" Light hissed under his breathe.

"Wait you have had a stalker before?" L questioned worried for th emans safety.

"Yeah, I am like a magnet of sexiness or something. Where is the stalker?" Lilght said with ease.

L baffled pointing to the person, this man had no modesty! But he must agree that he was sexy. The persons hood was now down to reveal a man, in his early twenties it looked. He was reading the menu, and glancing over it at their table every once in awhile.

Light shook his head. "Why is it always a guy! Why can't it be a girl for once, then I could just say I don't play for your team..." He mumbled irritably. He had dozens of fans, but the extreme ones tended to be guys. Only once did he have a female stalker, other wise three full on creeper guy stalkers. Normally they would suddenly dispear from his life when they got really bad... which he hadn't figured out why yet.

"Hello little bitches!" Sayu yelled as she slid into her seat, Misa sitting next to her. "Oh shit! A little one! Uhhh don't repeat anything I say kiddo, k? K. Why the face Light? I said sorry for swearing! Kinda, in a form of saying sorry... I told her not to!"

Light didn't reply he just starred into the distance. "Light has a stalker." L filled in Sayu.

"Another!? Well where at, I will get rid of this one too." Sayu looked around the bakery.

"Wait what! That makes sense that it was you! And we don't know if it's my stalker yet! It could be his!" Light said pointing at L accusingly.

Sayu, L, and Misa all starred at Light in disbelief. "Uhh no one knows who he is Light..." Misa but in.

"It's really you! Oh my god it's really Misa-Misa !" Sheri said holding unto Light for dear life.

No one had been paying attention to the little girl before, but now all attention was on her. She had been gazing at her idol while the big people talked. She didn't even try to read their lips, she didn't care why they were talking about, she was just in total cloud nine being in the presence of Misa-Amane. Sheri buried her little face into Lights lap.

Misa just starred in shock as her fan began to cry of joy. She was use to hysterical fans bowing at her feet and sobbing their eyes out, but they were all older. She was a model after all, normally teens, young adults, and creepy old men were her target audience, not a little girl. Yes, this young girl with soft red hair is a first. Misa looked into Lights eyes, giving a swift motion with her hands to bring her here. He took the girl into his arms and slid out of the booth as soon as L got up to let them up. The ex-Kira placed Sheri into Misa's lap, worryingly looking at her. Misa began stroking the girls hair gently. She peaked her little head up curiously at who the person holding her was. Looking down at her the beautiful blonde smiled. Sheri gasped observing her face, Misa's skin is flawless like porcelain, her eyes gleaming as she smiled at the girl.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered to Misa.

"No darling." Misa laughed lighty. "All real, now how about we go over to a table of our? So we can chat. KK!?" Misa exciting suggestioned. The red hair simply numbly nodded over ethusically at her idol. "Okay Sweetie! Let's go over there, bye guys see you later."

Misa stood up holding Sheri on her hip, who was currently paralyzed in shock. Flashing a smile at her friends before walking away out of sight to the other side of the cafe, leaving the table in shock. Light watched most intently as she left, he was mighty confused. Why was she suddenly so...so not the Misa she was? I mean one second she is a idiot in love with me and the next she is setting me up with another dude, which don't get me wrong I am grateful for, Light thought deeply. L's focus landed on the boy on his left, his facial features were stiff and worked up.

"Do you miss her Light-kun? Is that why you are looking strange? L asked monotone.

Light slowly changed his focus to the detective. "How can I miss her when she hasn't left?" Lights face relaxed into a small smile. "I was just confused to her personality change, But I'm happy. I am so happy to see her happy, not fake happy. I was so afraid what she would do when she found about us, but she just seems better, it's great! I just didn't want her–"

L shut him up with a gentle kiss on the lips. Light blushed deeply as Sayu and several on watchers wolf-wiseled. L's lips tugged into a small smirk, which mostly only aware to Light.

"You panda bitch..." He growled, Light did not like being embarrassed one bit. Sayu gaped at her older brother before bursting into a fit of her pysco laughter. Some people quickly looked away from their table in hearing the erie laughter.

"I am a panda bitch? Did you really just call me a panda bitch?" L asked a smiling growing on his face.

"What!? Your my panda and your being a bitch...and my bitch...There fore you are a panda bitch!" Light scowled.

Then something happened that only one other had had been witness to before. L laughed and true heartily laugh. He just couldn't stop laughing like crazy, smiling brilliantly. Light starred a moment before smiling in spite of himself at his adorable boyfriend. The detective clutched his stomach as he laughed harder, gasping for air as he fell onto the floor.

Sayu sat across from them giving. Clearly disgusted look. "Dudes! I am okay but could you not call each other your bitch? Being perverted and inappropriate is my role! And Light I am pretty sure L is seme... Just saying." Light starred dumbfounded as his lover laughed harder. "Yeah anyway I have interrupt but I already have so yeah can we order food now? I am fucking hungry!"

"Exallent idea Sayu-sun! Let's get cake." L said as he crawled back into the booth returning to his usual position and expressionless face. "How about strawberry cheesecake, normal cheesecake, devil fudge, chocolate, red velvet, strawberry, hmmm cookie crumble looks good.." L thought out loud as he read the menu.

"What the fuck man! How are you even living! You should have died of diabetes long ago!" Sayu appointed accusingly at L who starred back confused.

"That's what Rodger always told me..."

"Ahhh! Okay I am going to go get a birthday cake so sit tight you two!" Light said as he crawled over L's lap and began walking toward the front of the cafe to order L's surprise, L blushed as he did so.

"Thinking dirty thoughts are we L?" Sayu laughed wickedly as L shuddered.

The waiter sat Misa and Sheri outside in courtyard they had in the back of the cafe. The courtyard fit five of so tables of two of three people. In the center a huge weeping willow grew tall, the tables placed in a circle around it. Misa-Amane observed the little girl in front of her. Her eyes emerald green, glittering with something Misa could not pinpoint. Her hair in two flaming red braids. She wore a pink dress, with a square neckline, it fit her snugly.

"What is your name deary?" Misa asked kindly putting her hangings in Sheri's, who was concentrating on reading Misa's lips.

"M-m- my name?" She hesitated. "I'm Sheri."

"I'm Misa-Amane."

"I know that silly! Your my idol!" The red haired girl giggled.

Misa's face hardened. "Why do you look up to me."

Sheri looked up at the blonde and sopped smiling. "Because you are beautiful and make others feel beautiful...even with your condition."

Misa squealed eyes widening.

"Yes please, no name on it." Light finished or serving a special cake for

his 'panda bitch'.

"Okay, is will be done in a bit, you can sit on the bench to wait sir."

He nodded and sat down on the wooden bench. He was in the front of the cafe. This was where the host and hostess get you to bring you to a table, and where you order bakery items. The room was small, there was the bench and a counter in front that were you sign in and order.

Light sighed, he knew he was being followed, he sensed someone watching him, but he knew that when he left to go order L's cake. He wanted to talk to this guy. Maybe he would stop stalking him. When the lady behind the counter walked away to put orders into the baker' Light closed his eyes.

"You can come out now..."

Silence.

Light chuckled softly. "Don't be shy. I know you are here." He heard a soft gasp and a scoff. "So there is two of you, not together though, I can tell that much. Well one of you will come out and the other is to... serious for that... am I right? I think so. We can call the one who will come out stalker A and the one who will stay in the shadows, probably plotting my death, stalker B. So come out stalker A I know you will indeed." Light's eyes still closed as he spoke. "So you have decided to come out.. good."

Light's eyes flashed open. In front of him stood the stalker that L pointed out. He could see him clearly now, the mans hood was even down. The boy looked in his early twenties, like Light. His japanese ancestry is evident in his face. Light starred the mans eyes.

"Nice to meet you, stalker A." Light grinned at the gaping man before him.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

"Sayu will you please answer you phone. This is the third time who ever it is has called you. They may need something, and you ringtone is getting quite annoying."

L and Sayu sat at the booth waiting on food to come to them. They sat on opposite sides, on Sayu's side she was laying out with terrible manners, and L was on his side sitting like usual. Sayu's phone had gone off at least three times by the same person until L had gotten annoyed enough to speak up. Sayu looked up at L with pissed written all over her face.

"I can't just answer it right away you idiot! Then it's like I belong to them! If they fucking need me they'll call till I answer!"

"What if it's your boss you something?" L puzzled.

Sayu laughed. "Didn't I tell you? I'm the best of the best! I have no boss, the top mafia bosses all come to me! I don't come to them! Now I must answer this, so shut up now."

She is always so blunt, thought L, unlike Light she doesn't seem to care what others think.

"This better be good!... Sounds boring... What the fuck!? You think I will just do that! Where's the action?... I'm listening... I will get back to you, I like the sound of this case, I just can't leave right now... Couple weeks... Yeah go fuck yourself to death."

Click.

Sayu slammed her phone down on the table and flung her head back starring at the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes closed tight. 'This is no good. I cannot do this mission for at least a week or so. I have to come up with an excuse for such an absence, but I am the only one who can do such a job... ' Sayu thought.

"Sayu? Sayu-kun is something wrong? You seem distraught." L chewed on his thumb as he spoke.

Sayu looked up to meet his eyes. "No.. I was just thinking in how to rid Light of stalker! No biggy!" She lied.

He detective gave her a blank stare. "I know you are lying, but you reminded me where is the stalker..."

They both looked at the empty table where he had been then back at each other yelling in unison.

"LIGHT!"


End file.
